shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 31
Chapter 30: Attack? By: Lvdoomien __________________________________________________________________________________________ Tomas: OW GOD DAMN IT! STUPID WINDOW! OW! ????: Don't you move or I'll crush you! Tomas: Shehehehe! You're so small! How can you hold that! ????: I'm a dwarf, you dumb pirate! Now hands above your head! Tomas: OW! God damn dwarf bug! ????: That's Captain Ernest Cobb, to you! Now eat this! Tomas: Ow damn it! I HATE THIS ISLAND! Ernest: You think you can penetrate my armor?! Tomas: I don't know, do you think you can penetrate mine?! Tomas: OW! OW OW OW OW GOD DAMN IT! GET OFF ME! Ernest: STOP SHAKING MEEEE!!! Tomas: I hate this island! Lynn: Denka Discharge! Timber: You think you can beat me?! Lynn: Watch me! Denka Shockwave! Timber: I see nothing but a pointless boast of false power! You can't beat a vice admiral! Lynn: YAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Timber: You're tough for a woman! Lynn: You haven't seen anything! Timber: Hah! Nero: Are you okay?! Timber: Yes, Constantine, but this one isn't. Nero: What should we do with her? Timber: Sheathe her sword for her and tie her up. I have an idea of how we can get the others to surrender. Meanwhile, Outside Tomas: Where were you guys?! Sake: The forest. Reggie: Where's Lynn and Komota? Tomas: Oh, I don't know. But- Is that... a cat? Neko: A Felinian, if you would. And my name is Neko. Tomas: Well... you look like a cat. So you're a cat. Neko: Felinian. Tomas: Why are you getting your fur in a bunch? You're a cat. That talks. Neko: I AM A FELINIAN! NOT A SIMPLE HOUSE CAT! Tomas: SAME DAMN THING! Tomas: SAKE! I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN! THAT CAT NEEDS TO BE DOMESTICATED! Reggie: Does this happen a lot? Sake: Having to hold Tomas by the collar? I think it happened once already. Tomas: There you are! Where the hell have you been?! Komota: Tomas shut up! And guys I say we get out of here, I know the vice admiral that is in control here and he is dangerous. We got to go! Sake: But we don't have Lynn yet. Tomas: Well where is she? And can you put me down?! You're tearing my collar! Sake: Oh, sorry. Reggie: Well Lynn ran straight over to here as soon as she realized you were captured. So we chased after her. Tomas: Well I didn't see her after I fell out of that window. Komota: Well after Tomas fell I ran out of the base, some stupid soldier shot a gunpowder barrel and it exploded and I just ran out of there. I did not see her when I was leaving. Tomas: Then where the hell is my girlfriend?! Timber: Hey pirates! You forgot something! Tomas: LYNN! Timber: That's right! Now listen here pirates! You all better turn yourselves in, or something bad is gonna happen to this one right here! Tomas: LET HER GO! Komota: Timber you twisted son of a bitch! Timber: Komota Arnold? Is that you? Komota: You know well it is! Now let the girl go and stop acting like you have power! As soon as we get that girl back and we leave you will just go back to your paperwork at your desk! You are nothing but a desk jockey who can fight! So let her go! Timber: Are you the one that's in the position to defame a man? I think not! Now give up, or this pretty little head is gonna roll! Komota: John, for the love of- Tomas: Komota, get everybody back to the ship. I'll bring back Lynn... Komota: Tomas you idiot you are going to get yourself killed! We can- Tomas: GO! Komota: Everybody we are going back to the ship. Sake: Aren't we gonna help Tomas? Komota: He has this under control. Now come on. Timber: Let me guess, you're gonna fight to win her back? Good luck, because you can't take all of us! Tomas: I'm giving you one more chance you bastard... Now as I said, Let... Her... GO! Timber: No. Timber: What? Do you believe in curses or something?! You want her back?! COME GET HER YOU WORTHLESS PIRATE! Tomas: I'LL CRUSH YOU!!! TO BE CONTINUED <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells